Lovers Quarrels
by Meggz21
Summary: After a rather nasty breakup, James and Lily have a conrentation in Diagon Alley, will old romances begin once more? Will edit soon.. promise, been limited on time lately.Finally starting to reedit this! Reviews are loved!
1. A New Love and Christmas Shopping

Love is a term so easily thrown around nowadays. Something hard to get over, hard to admit to at times. And did Lily Evans still love James Potter? Well yes, but she wasn't one to admit it though. She loathed him for years, then eventually something changed, well her opinion on him did at least. And well, it didn't take long for her to fall hard and fast. But all good things come to an end, even over the stupidest things.

It caused nothing more then a stupid fight to end the relationship, in early august. Nothing more then a stupid fight. Honestly, she didn't even remember what happened, or what it was even about. Just something stupid. And of course, it grew to unbelievable proportions, stupid things being said, and well people just simply not wanting to admit they were wrong. And of course Lily was one of those people. The specifics leading up to the fight were a blur, but the final words stuck mind, so clear it was like it had happened moments ago.

"_God James! Why the bloody hell do I even put up with you_!" the red head yelled, emerald green eyes glaring at him.

"_No one said you had to Lils," t_he man replied, clearly as angry as she was.

"Well if that's the case, _I'll bloody leave_" she yelled coldly, clearly the red head at a fiery temper. Apparently the two had much more in common then she was willing to leave.

"_Come on Lily_ I didn't mean it that way-" he said the anger still in his voice as he saw her head towards the door.

"No you what James, I'm gone. It's done, and over with." she yelled looking back at him momentarily before storming out the door refusing to look back, the whites of her eyes beat red.

"_Fine Lily! If that's the way you want it we're bloody over, I hope you're damn happy_!" James yelled as he slammed the door, frustration taking over.

And what he did after that, she had absolutely no clue, She just kept going, refusing to look back, shocked it was over but to thick headed at that point to apologize or pick up the phone. And with out a doubt she'd regret that sometime. And well she did. More than she'd like to admit to. But it was in the past now. Done and over with, and she'd have to deal with that somehow or another. Even if she had to force herself to get over it, she would, even if those feelings were still there. He was probably over it by now anyways, time to grow up, after all what did she know. It was probably nothing more than a stupid childhood romance. Nothing more.

And well at this point she was quite well in the forcing herself to get over him part. New romances bloomed, one between her and Amos Diggory. A rather handsome young man, and she cared for him a lot. But wasn't exactly a word she'd chose to use. Yes she was attracted to him, and she cared for him, but did she love him, no probably not. Eventually she could, love takes time after all.

"Alight, I've got to get something for my mum, so do you want me to let you find the stuff for Marlene's Christmas thing, and I'll meet up with you in a bit?" the young man said simply, a charming smile highlighting hansom features.

"That'll do." she said rather simply, returning the smile as emerald optics gazed up towards the man "I'll be around.. somewhere."

"And I'll find you.." he continued before leaning fore ward placing a gentle kiss on the young woman's lips, "I'll be back soon Lils."

She stated a simple goodbye before she was left to wander Diagon Alley on her own.

It was mid-December, and the streets of London were covered in a layer of clean white snow. Every thing seemed so beautiful.. so perfect. The snow did that, it gave everything a strange sort of beauty. It was that time of year when people began to throw Christmas parties, that night actually she was attending one at Marlene McKinnon's home. She was an old friend from Hogwarts, it was supposed to be a big Hogwarts Reunion type thing, so god only knows if James was going to show up. It had been months since she last saw him, and knowing Marlene he was invited. She had been one of the ones completely against the breakup, and was especially against the quickly formed relationship with Amos Diggory.

A black winter jacket clung to her torso, a white scarf hung loosely around her neck, more or less for fashion then to keep warm. A simple pair of jeans with a flair clung to her legs, always more of a fan of muggle fashions. Auburn locks were curled a few pieces gently pushed behind her ear.

The young woman wandered slowly down the alley, turning into Flourish and Blotts, some of the books were always so weird, and so interesting. After all, how many muggle books would bite at or talk to you?


	2. The Stages of James Potter

"Bloody Hell Prongs, why do you have to drag me here, do you honestly think I give a damn about books?" the voice of the young man seemed to echo through the walls of the bookshop, oh yes needless to say Sirius Black was never the soft spoken one. What was the use of being quiet in life? And what was the use of books? Nothing but jumbled up words.

The faint bell above the door went off as the two boys entered, finally the second speaking, "Shut it Sirius," he said, rolling his eyes, not exactly impressed by his constant complaining, "I told you I got to get a book for my mu-" the voice of James Potter quickly cut out, as his jaw dropped. _Her_. Her of all people. Why did she have to be there.

The red hair was a dead giveaway; it would take a complete idiot not to know it was her. Not to know it was Lily Evans. Parts of him wanted to run over there, bring her into an embrace, and simply feel her warm touch. Refraining from doing so was probably one of the hardest things he had ever done. But Lily wasn't his anymore. It was all over with, and why? A stupid pathetic fight that could of been resolved quickly, if either one of them were to step up. If either one of them ignored their own pride, or stubbornness it would have all been over with now. And that fight would have been nothing more than a stupid little argument.

But of course, there are always times when it's so much easier to stay mad, than to admit your wrong. And apparently that night was one of those times. Maybe if he had just called her everything would have been that much easier, but why should he? Couldn't she for once attempt to resolve it? Admit for once that she was wrong. And by far, those four months had been the longest four months of his life. After nearly seven years he had attempted to gain her heart, and no more than six months after she finally managed to say yes everything that could go wrong did. And their relationship was now in the past, behind the both of them, no matter how much his heart still craved for her. Of course that little monster of jealousy seemed to rip at his insides at that moment. Even if Amos wasn't there, the fact that him and Lily were now dating seemed to anger the poor young man's soul. And well, he hated her for the fact that she had seemed to move on so quickly. It's amazing how simple it is to feel such great feelings of love and hate towards a person all at the same time.

"Oh dammit…" Sirius muttered to himself also catching view of the red head. James' reaction was all a great unknown to him. The past four months, had been well, rather interesting nonetheless. Of course, Remus and Sirius had to deal with the grieving boy. Peter wasn't exactly much help in that category. The two had basically come up with what they liked to call, 'The Stages of James Potter'. Original title no?

Stage one was an interesting stage. Commonly titled, 'Denial and False Beliefs'. Oh yes, this probably lasted about a week, and generally involved a rather furious James, completely positive she'd come crawling back, begging for forgiveness, admitting it had all been her fault. Remus knew Lily well enough to know James was holding onto a false belief, after all Lily was never one to come crawling back begging for forgiveness.

Stage two was by far Sirius' least favorite, and well Sirius' commonly referred to it as 'If he doesn't snap out of this, I'm going to Kill him.' The less- well 'vague' name for this stage could be the 'Drunken, grieving James.' Oh yes, this stage was interesting. Involved a lot of complaining on James' part, and a lot of Fire Whiskey. Somehow Sirius had always been the one to deal with James in the drunken state, where the man seemed to believe his whole world had come crashing down.

That brings us to stage three, otherwise known as the 'I don't need her anyways Stage'. Finally the stage when James had begun to force himself to move on. It was over and done with; she hadn't tried to make things work, so obviously she couldn't of cared much anyways. Why should he, if she obviously didn't? Lily Evans would be nothing more than a name to him, which came to his mind more than he'd like to admit to. But at that point, he'd admit to the fact he was over her. Wasted more than seven years of his life on her, but he was over her. He strongly believed that fact, until that moment. That single moment when his hazel eyes locked on the red head.


	3. The Awkward Silence

Her emerald gaze drifted through the shelves, as she attempted to find something of interest, anything really. Yet as she turned something caught her eye. Well, someone to be exact.

As she turned she seemed to freeze in her step, her eyes immiedietly widening. James Potter. Lovely, she hadn't seen him in nearly four months and the only thing she could possibly do was freeze. Stand there like a speechless idiot. But what could she say? What did she want to say really. Did she still love him? That was a possibility. No, no it wasn't, she had moved on right? Afterall she had Amos now, James Potter was simply nothing more than a name of her past.

Yet as she looked at him, memories seemed to invade her mind, memories of that night. Maybe it was really her at fault, and she was just too bloody stubborn to realize it. That's why they'd never work. He was just as equally as stubborn as she was. Well maybe it was just, she was still angry. Not at him in particular, but angry at the fact he hadn't attempted to resolve anything. In almost four months he could of called at least once, made some attempt. But no he didn't. Yet again neither did she.

"Absolutely lovely.." Sirius muttered to himself as he looked between the two, the awkward silence annoying him. The two just stared at each other, neither one saying a thing. Just looking at each other. And well, he wasn't exactly impressed with Lily for the time being. Yet again, he had only heard James' side of the story which seemed to completely put Lily at fault. "Uh Prongs, I think now might be a good time to-"

"Shut it.." James mumbled assuming Sirius would say something about leave, or something sarcastic. Afterall, it was Sirius we were talking about.

He rolled his eyes a faint sigh escaping his lips. Still silence, "Well if the two of you would excuse me, I'll leave you to you staring contest." he said with a bit of sarcasim in his voice. It was James' battle to fight for the time being not his. "Evans." he said with a nod as he turned to head out the shop, immiedatly recieving a glare from James, almost as if he was pleading for help. "I can't help you talk to her, I'll be at the leaky cauldron." he whispered, taking a final glance at Lily before exiting the shop, the faint sound of a bell echoing through the shop.

And there was that silence once again. Why was it so bloody hard to say something?

James' hand quickly foudn its way to his dark locks, casually messing his hair. A horrible habit he had yet to get rid of. "Lo Lils.." he said simply breaking the silence, his voice still a bit faint, hazel eyes focused on her. Oh god how he had missed her. What the hell was he talking about he didn't need her? He needed her more than anything. For the past four months all he wanted was to be with her, but no, his own damn stubborness had stopped that. Yet maybe she was over him. Afterall Amos fell nicely into the picture. What the hell did Amos have that he didn't?

"Hi.." she said rather simply, a faint smile on her lips, nonetheless the smile was forced. Why was this all so awakard? It was only James, yet something seemed to be tearing at her insides. Ripping at her heart. That lovely little feeling called guilt. "How are you?"

"Oh um.. good.. good. Yourself?" he asked simply in a nearly monotone voice. Definetly a lie. Good was vague, very vague. But at that moment, he had the feeling details would scare her away.

"Alright, I guess..." she said simply with a nod, as she bit her lip lowering her gaze. Why was this so hard? Her exit was right behind him. And that seemed to complicate things, but she couldn't stand there, couldn't stare at him, afterall that feeling inside her was becomming unbearable. "I uh.. really should.. uh well.. get going. .. it was good to see you again James." she said some regret in her voice. Yet she quickly made her way towards the door.

"Oh well, alright." he said with a nod. Dammit there he was again. Doing the exact same thing he did last time. He simply let her walk past and out the door, and that's when it hit him. Memories flashed in his mind. Memories of him willingly letting her go. Willingly let her leave, without even talking things out. And he had just done it again. He had that oppurtunity. Had the chance, for all he knew he could resolve things at that moment. Bring her into an embrace and everything would be all better. He swore to himself, quickly stepping outside after her. She had taken a mximum of three steps since she lef the shop, so needless to say finding her wasn't a task. "Lily wait!" he said as he gripped onto her wrist, hazel eyes almost pleading with her. "Can we talk?"

Dammit why did he have to follow? Couldn't he just let her leave. It would all just be so much simpler for her. Her heart seemed to sink into her stomach as she looked up at him. _Say no. Tell him you don't have the time right now, and walk away. _It wasn't all that easy. Something kept telling her she should just go, but something argued back, telling her to stay. Simply talk to him, and currently that side was winning. She nodded simply, as she gazed up at him, "Alright."


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

A smile seemed to appear on the young man's lips as he heard her response. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the fact he had left Sirius in the store alone, but he was sure to hear about that later. It was the first time a genuine smile had appeared on his lips for a long time. It was a smile she recognized, and missed. It was a smile she had forced herself to try and forget, a smile that grasped at her heart. "Great" he added with a reassuring nod, "Maybe it'll be best over a coffee or tea or something? My treat.. old times sake."

Lily hesitated for a moment, but her heart answered before her mind was even given the opportunity to think. Maybe her Mother, and Marlene and half of the goddamn world was right, maybe she wasn't over him yet. The monster ripping at her heart and stomach seemed to agree with that idea. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Good, well then an-" James seemed to quickly cut himself off as he heard another voice. It wasn't Padfoots, but it was a male. He recognized it, but it wasn't calling for him.. it was calling for Lily.

"Lils! Hey wait up!" the man yelled, a few bags in hand as he quickened his pace to catch up to the two. "Lo Potter.. " he said rather dully with a nod, before planting a small kiss on the woman's fore head almost as if he was attempting to stress a point towards, "You find everything alright?"

Emerald eyes widened quickly, as the guilt within her increased. James wasn't supposed to know this… at least he wasn't supposed to find out like that. Dammit, Amos had horrible timing. Whether or not she wanted to admit to it, most of her was looking fore ward to that tea. "No, they didn't have what I was looking for." She stated quietly, her gaze not leaving James, it was almost as if she was pleading for forgiveness with her eyes.

A look of confusion mixed with shock appeared on the man's face as he his gaze moved quickly between the two of them. She was with? No… she couldn't be? Amos? Why the bloody hell Amos? Amos had always been a rival, on the Quidditch field he was always an enemy, and probably one of the better players in the league, and apparently there was competition in regards to Lily. But all this damn time he had spent trying to get over her, and she had already moved on. Maybe their relationship wasn't important to her as it had been to him. "Wait, you two are a thing?"

Lily's mouth opened, in a desperate attempt to say the right thing, but Amos interrupted rather quickly. "Yeah, a couple months now actually." He stated the smile refusing to budge. James couldn't exactly tell if the man was being a show off or sincere, but it took every muscle in his body to force himself not to punch the bloody git in the face.

"Oh well_ good_ for you." He added, sarcasm and coldness in his voice as his eyes glared at Lily. That whole conversation she had been wishing for a way out, it was probably the last place she had wanted to be, and well she was ready to make her escape.

"Actually, I think I need to be heading home to get ready for Marlene's party. It w-" The woman was cut off quickly again, this time by James.

"Oh you two are going?" he added, the sarcasm still in his voice as he faked kindness.

She rolled her eyes immediately noting the sarcasm. Well apparently James hadn't grown up much at all. "I am, Amos might not be able to make it."

"Oh well now isn't that a shame" His tone never changed, he was angry and upset. After everything, she got over him this damn fast? "Well Evans, you too enjoy yourselves. I told Marlene I'd stop by for a bit, so maybe if I'm _lucky_ I might see you there." He continued adding a cold emphasis to his words. Without another word from her, he turned back and headed into the shop to find where the hell Sirius had gone off to.

She rolled her eyes as he left, he had to be jealous or something, maybe he was still just plain arrogant. But it was aggravating, the sarcasm and coldness was unnecessary, but it showed that he was still hurting.

"Wonder what was wrong with him.."

"Don't play dumb Amos.. Come on, I should probably head home and get ready."


	5. A Party of Distractions

((So I am desperatly sorry it took me so long to actually continue this, hopefully more will be comming as soon as possible ))

Reunions, can go.. interestingly. There's always people you want to see, and people you don't. Occasionally, there's things you don't want people to find out about, or things you want to hide, and the reunion becomes a dreaded event. But it wasn't like it had been a long anticipated one. It had only been a few short months since graduation. Everyone's first Christmas since they're days at the old school for witchcraft and wizardry. It was a much more of a 'catching up with old friends you haven't seen together in months' than a reunion. 

The house was rather crowded. It wasn't too large, but large enough. It was decorated brilliantly with a traditional christmas tree, mistletoe in door frames, christmas elves running about, and other various muggle and wizard christmas decorations giving the home a certain holiday feel. Tons of random faces filled the room, smiling friends and laughing and joking about random stories. Everyone was having a good time- nearly everyone at least. Lily couldn't stop thinking about her random meeting in Diagon Alley.

She felt guilty. Why did she feel guilty? James Potter was an arrogant prat, they were over, she was over him, and everything was just fantastic. Er- fantastic was not the right word to use, she didn't feel fantastic. Something felt wrong, maybe she wasn't as over James as she had thought. No. Definetly not. She was over him, more than over him actually. But her emerald eyes kept wandering over to the door frame, curious as to whether or not the infamous James Potter would should himself. Remus was already there afterall, she thought she had scene Peter, it made sense James would show up. But would he? Why could she not stop looking- stopping thinking about him? Maybe she was simply going crazy with guilt. Yes that made enough sense in the young woman's mind.

"Everything alright Lils?" Amos asked his hand slipping casually to the small of her back. She was currently standing in the mix of a small group- most of which Amos' freind's from school- but she was clearly the only one not paying any attention to the conversation occuring between the group.

"Oh uh-" she began snapping out of her thoughts, quickly returning to reality. "Yes, everything's fine. I think I'm going to run to the kitchen and see if Marlene needs help with anything." she continued, forcing a smile onto her lips before she quickly kissed the boys cheek. 

"Alright, if you need anything, I'll be here." he added, a slight bit of suspicion in his voice.

"I'm fine really." she added with a reassuring nod, before pushing through the crowd, giving random smiles and hellos when suitible before slipping into the surprisingly empty kitchen.

"Oh, Lils there you are." the brunnette began with a smile, sipping from the mug of butterbeer in her hand, "I burnt the damn rolls, I swear I'll never figure out cooking with or without magi- something wrong?" Marlene's tone of voice changed rather quickly, noticing the slight signs of distress on the red head's face.

"In all honest love, I think I'm going mad." It seemed to be the only option that made sense, obviously Lily had not resorted to thinking logically yet. 

"Nonsense darling, you're quite sane if you ask me. Now are you going to tell me what this all about or shall I jump to my own conclusions?" A faint smile tugged at the edges of Marlene's lips, curious of what was going on in the red head's mind.

"Well you see-" as she spoke, she moved into the room, plopping down lazily on an empty chair, "I ran into James in Diagon Al-"

"You did! Lovely Lily! How is he did you talk? I mean are two-" Marlene interupted, immiediatly getting excited about the reunion in Diagon Alley. In her opinion, Lily should of said something months ago to the young man, but Lily wouldn't exactly take anyone's advice in regards to the break up.

"We talked- briefly, we're about to talk more until Amos showed up."

"So James knows about you and Am-"

"Well, he found out then and there. Things were going fine, then the moment Amos got there, James just- well I don't know, changed instantly and dramatically. He seemed pissed to put it simply. "

"I don't blame him from what I heard he's still in love with you."

"God knows with James, I wouldn't doubt it . But now I just can't stop thinking about it. And I feel guilty and I don't know why I feel guilty."

"Maybe you still love him." A slight grin appeared on Marlene's lips as she looked at Lily. In her mind, it would have been wonderful for the pair to get back together, but Lily never really seemed to think that idea was so wonderful.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head as she stood up, "I think I'm just going to get some air."

"Suit yourself Lils, but if you want my opinion.-"

"I know your opinion, but I just don't know if I like it."  
With that she grabbed her jacket, and headed off towards the back door of the old home.


	6. A Decision to Attend

"Alright, I think I've change my mind again."  
"Bloody hell Prongs, are you kidding me, this is the 12th bloody time, you have changed your damn mind. First I had to wait for you, when I could have just came with Remus, and you made me-"

Getting to the party had been a task. In the span of two hours, Sirius had lost count of how many times James had changed his mind about going. It was at least once every ten minutes, maybe twice. The boy needed to get over this Lily business, after months of the two being apart, James was still driving Sirius mad about it. And James had finally made up his mind about going. If she could go and be happy, so could he. They were feet away from the woman's doorstep, and he had to change his damn mind again. Sirius, was clearly not impressed.

"Whatever Padfoot, if you want to go, I'm not stopping-"  
"No James, not know, you are going. You are going to walk in there and you are going to have a damn good time. Why the bloody hell live your damn life in misery because of some stupid girl-" And so Sirius' rant went on. He was getting James into the house whether or not he liked it. It was proabably good for him. James was being a coward, she was only a girl.

A sigh escaped James' lips as he looked up at Sirius in silence. Maybe he was right, maybe he had a few good points. If Lily could go, why couldn't he? Why was he being a coward, why was he afraid to see her. So what if it hurt to see her with Amos- what the hell did she see in him anyways? Actually, up until that day he never had a problem with Amos, he came off as a good guy, but now.. now he just seemed like a girlfriend stealing git. If Lily could have fun. So could he. He'd show her he was more than over her. "Fine then. Let's bloody go." James muttered, finally breaking the silence as he pushed past Sirius walking into the home. 

"So there you two are!" The familiar voice of Remus Lupin yelled from the couch, giving a wave at the pair, a cheerful grin was placed on the man's lips. It had been a few weeks since the last full moon, and he was still not feeling the effects of the approaching one, so he seemed to be in a delightful mood, and looked rather well. "What took you so long?"

"Prongs and his decision makng skills." Sirius grumbled rolling his eyes as he made his way to the couch, followed by a rather silent James. 

James seemed to pay no attention what-so-ever to the conversation occuring between Sirius, Remus and the others on the couch and the area surrounding it. His first objective was to find her in the crowd, he needed to see here, needed to see whether or not she was happy to be there, because he sure as hell wasn't. The happy faces only reminded him of his current misery. But indeed, Ms Evans was no where to be found. But he was there- Amos Diggory.

James' eyes were like daggers. They didn't move, stayed focused on the man, every muscle within him wanted to rip the man apart. What did Amos have that James didn't? What was so fantastic about him that made him able to win over the heart of Lily Evans in a few short months? The same heart it took James over six years to win over. It wasn't fair that Amos could feel the warmth of her flesh, taste her kiss, hold her close to him. It wasn't fair. This wasn't how things were supposed to end up. But it all ended, they had made a mess of their perfect relationship somehow, and obviously it was a mess too horrible to fix. 

A look of curiousity formed on Sirius' face as he caught sight of the direction of James' gaze. Amos. Lovely. "That mean Evans is here?" Sirius said softly looking at Remus.

"They came together earlier, I talked to her when she got here, haven't seen her in a bit, so maybe she left." Remus said with a shrug, glancing up at James momentarily.

He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to look at Amos, and think about him holding the woman James had loved. He needed something strong, anything to get him through this. "Drinks in the kitchen?" James said, the first words he had probably uttered since they stepped inside the home.

"Yeah, there's firewhiskey, butterbeer and some muggle stuff." Remus added, a slight bit of concern entering his voice, "You okay James?"

"Bloody perfect, I'll be back." As he moved through the crowd, he forced his gaze away from Diggory. He couldn't remember hating anyone as much as he hated Amos in that moment.


End file.
